User talk:Chernabogue/Archive 2
Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! Oh no! The Lizard Mans are now afraid because the Underground Waterway is now posted on the wiki! It was supposed to be their private nesting place! :P (Jen.R 10:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC)) About Vampire (Status) You can unstub it now. The entire Vampire status has been deciphered 100%. (Jen.R 05:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The artistic collectors are in for a real treat because the Art Tower stage is now posted on the wiki! Dracula may have to increase his security so that nothing gets stolen, ahahahah! (Jen.R 09:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC)) Warning: Mis-Spelled title - New Stage Added but.... The Tower of Ruins is now posted on the wiki, but I ended up mis-spelling the title. There should be an "s" at the end of "Ruin" to make "Ruins". If it can't be corrected just let me know, and I'll repost the entire thing again. (Jen.R 07:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! It took nearly forever, but the Castle Center stage is now uploaded to the wiki. Man, there's enough writting to make a book out of that page. Geez! (Jen.R 10:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC)) New Stage Added But... There were major issues when I tried posting up the Tower of Silence. It wouldn't let me insert a photograph gallary, it wouldn't let me bold or underline anything, but worst of all, it wouldn't even let me put in a table without it spawning at the top of the page. It's just one big mess. (Jen.R 15:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC)) I think I fixed it. Try again. Nagumo baby 15:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Ups & Downs All right, I'm back with an update. The good news is I was finally able to insert tables to the Tower of Silence where they needed them thanks to your corrections. Good job, and thanks. : ) Bad news is I still have no access to the photo galleries. If nothing is broken on the site then it must be my firewall that's blocking access from it. If it really is my firewall then it means I won't be able to insert galleries anymore. Odd thing is: I can still insert photos, but there's no possible way to get access to the gallery. Anyway, double-check and see if gallery is broken. If it is then reply & I'll try to post up the pics again once it's fixed. The worse case scenario: if it isn't broken then I'm not sure what we can do at this point. Heads Up! Castlevania 64: I'm annoyed with watching youtube videos of so many poor players on there. And videos of expert players will just speedrun & not show you where all the items are. So for now I'm gonna put the article writting on-hold, and attempt to get a copy of the Castlevania 64 game myself. Never realized till now differently designed the levels were in that game compared to Legacy of Darkness. So hang tight okay? I'll be back. (Jen.R 10:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) Song Table Templates Hi Chernabogue. If I created Song Table templates (similar to the Enemy and Item Table templates), would you be interested in using them? The idea is that each of the "Infobox Song" templates could convert to a "Song Table Row" template simply by changing the name (the arguments would be the same) and placing it in between a "Song Table Begin" and "Song Table End" template. It should make managing a page with many Infobox Songs on a page easier. The next "phase" on Song template developments would be to be able to create a Song Data template for a given soundtrack, similar to the game specific Item Data and Enemy Data templates. Having all the data for one sound track available in one page should make it easier to enter the data. Once it's in a sound track template, any page could reference that track data, such as a Song page, a Stage page, a Sound Track page, a Boss page, or a Character page. Let me know if you are interested in this, as I do not plan on working on any of the song pages, beyond perhaps a few example pages. I could make the templates and would want your input on their aesthetics (such as what columns to have and what data goes into each column). Thanks.--Reinhart77 11:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool, yeah, I'll for sure do a few examples to get the ball rolling.--Reinhart77 11:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I got the Song Table templates working. I've made an example of the change in Cross Your Heart page. Basically, to convert to the new table format: * replace the outermost table that was wrapping around all the infoboxes with a Song Table Begin template (specify the Song's name as its first argument) at the beginning and a Song Table End template at the end. * remove any column breaks in the outermost wrapping table that existed. * replace all lines that started an infobox song with the start of a Song Table Row template * change the size of any pics from 200px to 100 px And that should do it. I'll work on tweaking the templates here and there, but you should be able to convert any page that used song infoboxes to now use the tables. --Reinhart77 12:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've created a Song Table Divider template and have updated the Divine Bloodlines as an example of how to use it. --Reinhart77 14:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates I was thinking we should do Castlevania Judgment next. That game has a lot of playable characters, stages and songs. also, as we did with the HD Character Sub pages, I think we should also make sub pages to Judgment appearances. I think it would only be fair, don't you think so? Ixbran 07:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :RE:That looks very nice. Like your color choice. so now we need to put those on simons and Draculas page. Chances are Dracula will have a template for every game hes appeared in, lets try to keep them in order of the games releases. if we tried to do time-line order it could get confusing. Or do you think ordering the templates in order of the time line should be best? Those outside the time like, like judgment and HD could go on the very bottom. Ixbran 07:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::RE:Lets do for judgment we did for HD. make the info Box, the place the info boxes in all the pages that it links too. that will make maneuvering through the wiki so much easier. for the Box's design lets stick with the logo colors: Red, Black and White. You can chose how the colors are done, i trust your judgment(lol). once its done we need to place the box's on all the characters Judgment pages, as well as their main pages. We also need to start making DoS, OoE, and PoR Templates as well. ... this is going to be a very busy couple of weeks .... Ixbran 08:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::RE:Ohhh, very nice! though, i offer a suggestion. Instead of a Heroes and Villains section. lets do "Warriors of The Light" and "Warriors of The Night" sections. You know how in the character select menu it has the Random slot in the center, with Warriors of The Light; Simon, Trevor, Maria ect. Then there were the characters on the other side of the Random slot. Cornell, alucard, Golem, Carmilla, ect. Lets seperate the sections like that. Ill go do that my self Ixbran 08:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::RE:OMFG Slow Down I cant Keep up, lol! I'm going to need help distributing these templates to all the pages, I AM ONLY ONE MAN(a very immature man), I CAN ONLY DO SO MUC ON MY OWN!*Flails* Ixbran 20:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::RE:Okayz. also, i was thinking. Why dont we put the templates, and links to the templates talk pages, in the talk pages of that certain game. like i did to the Harmony of Despair Talk Page and the Judgment Talk Page. That way we can easly be linked to the templates talk page to talk about possible changes too it, as well as easy acess to the templates main page to edit it when necessary. Ixbran 07:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for editing my Resurrection (DLC) text. Seems like my English is better than I anticipated, as very few parts have been changed. - Phil from Switzerland Is it okay if I take a few of the templates? Namely, Lament of Innocence, Aria of Sorrow, and a few others, possibly (CoD, maybe)? Shadowmaster 20:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates with dates on them I just got an Idea. Why not put the date/year of the castlevania game next to the name on the template. that way we can list them in Order that they hapend. Like for DoS, it could say "Dawn of Sorrow - Year 2036" That way it will be alot easier when listing them on pages with multiple templates. Ixbran 21:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, just thought I'd ask. By the way, do you happen to use any form of Instant messanger? would make comunicating alot easyer if it could be instant, lol. Ixbran 08:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::HAha, I understand. also good work on the re-coloring of the template,looks nice! ^-^ Ixbran 08:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I made AOS' template here. You can recolor it to whatever color you want. Also, I'm in the process of making a Castlevania: The Arcade template. What colors should it be? Shadowmaster 17:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Legasy of Darkness Template I was wondering if we could work on the LOD Template together? I have some ideas id like to run by you, if thats okay? LOD was the game that got me introduced to the CV Series, so if possible, id like to help make it. Ixbran 01:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Castlevania judgmeent is the only castlevania game i have but i'll edit that and get more castlevania games :Dr. Eggman rox 2 WIKI I now i'm new but can you join my wiki i just made it 5 minutes ago and (of course) no one has jioned. so can you join? Dr. Eggman rox 2 The wiki WIKI I now i'm new but can you join my wiki i just made it 5 minutes ago and (of course) no one has jioned. so can you join? Dr. Eggman rox 2 The wiki